Ashpaw
is owned by Whiskers Ashpaw is a silver snow lynx rosetted she-cat with pastel blue eyes. Description Physical Considering her suspected bloodline, Ashpaw's size is quite shocking. She stands at a height shorter than the average female feline, despite having lanky legs for her size. Nonetheless, she's a dainty and slender feline build for speed and stamina, bursts over distances both short and long. Not only is her frame delicate, but the facial features of Ashpaw are also slender, cropped by high and defined cheekbones. The she-cat's fur seems to be of a length between medium or short, likely the latter. Her base coat is a pearlescent white, littered with warm yet faint hints of characteristic rosetting. Her markings are most dark and prominent near her flanks, legs, tail, and face. Despite having a dark face, Ashpaw is equipped with long white whiskers of such an incredible length that they droop from their mere weight. Personality At first, the little she-cat suffered from some nervousness among her new clanmates, due to the fact that she was incapable of recalling her past. She felt insecure underneath her own skin, until her true personality began to shine through. Ashpaw is and always has been fascinated by outrageous stories, and secretly has massive aspirations of her own. Her imagination is quite wild, and as a result, she can be considered as childish by her clanmates. The apprentice exhibits an adventurous and painfully social personality, at least once out of her shell. In fact, it would appear that Ashpaw is incapable of sitting still. Frequently, the she-cat can be found...well, to be frank, everywhere. She's an absolute busybody, and loves nothing more than racing all over WillowClan's territory with a friend or five. However, while she may appear bold and fearless at times, it should be taken into consideration that Ashpaw is very sensitive. She lacks a family and childhood memories of her own after losing her memory. It happens to be a very sore spot for her, understandably. Skills Ashpaw is an apprentice and is therefore working on sharpening her skills. History Background Ashpaw's origins are completely unknown. For whatever reason, she is incapable of recalling her past. She was found at the WillowClan border, completely clueless. Roleplay The she-cat is at the border completely clueless, but after spying on a few conversations, she decides to name herself "Ashpaw", as cats around her age seemed to have the suffix -paw attached to their name. She is found by Shadowchaser, Crookedflower, and Ambereye, although the second appears less friendly. Shadowchaser is happy to take her to camp because he can relate to her, but they are ambushed by ThornClan before they can leave. Once at camp, Ashpaw seems intrigued and spontaneous about all the drama. Shadowchaser, who becomes her unofficial mentor, takes her out for a territory tour after a brief yet awkward conversation with Muddypaw. Relationships Friends Muddyfang: :WIP Dustykit: :WIP Love Interests None Other Shadowchaser: :He was the one to discover the lost she-cat at the border and welcome her into the Clan, despite disgruntles from another warrior. She finds the tom interesting and already thinks of him as a big brother of sorts. She would love to hang out with him and listen to his story, but he seems a little too shy. Bummer. Images Life Art Do not use any pieces without permission from creator and/or Silverwhisker, owner of Ashpaw. Ashpaw art.png|colored by Whiskers Muddy and Ash.png|by Whiskers Trivia *Ashpaw suffers from memory loss, likely from some tragic accident. *Her warrior name will be Ashbreeze. *Ashpaw's favorite passing time is star-gazing (the only time she sits still). *Worse comes to worse, she'll probably be shipped with Muddypaw, unless she can find someone else first. Category:Characters Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:She-Cats Category:WillowClan